Zelda Pink and the Seven Animals (disneystyle172 Style)
Disneystyle172's Movie-Spoof of 1937's theater/1994's VHS Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs CAST: Zelda Pink and The Seven Animals *Doc - Dumbo (Dumbo (1941)) *Grumpy - Adult Simba (The Lion King (1994)) *Happy - Jim Crow (Dumbo (1941)) *Sleepy - Zazu (The Lion King (1994)) *Bashful - Timon (The Lion King (1994)) *Sneezy - Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) *Dopey - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo (1941)) *Vultures - Octopus (Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) and Hayabusya The Falcon (Mulan) *Raven - Bart as A Raven (Treehouse Of Terror) *Snow White - Princess Zelda (With Her Loftwing as an extra) (The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Prince - Link (With His Loftwing as an extra) (The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Queen Grimhilde/Old Hag - Ashley (WarioWare)/Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Magic Mirror - King Dedede (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) *Humbert the Huntsman - Ghirahim (The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Scary Trees, Bats, and Crocodiles - Various Villians *Doves - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Baby Bird - Kirby and Flinx (Lego Ultima Chima) *Mother Bird - Adeleine (Kirby 64: Crystal Shards) and Eris (Lego Ultima Chima) *Forest Animals - Alex, Melman, Gloria, Marty (Madagascar Trilogy), Horton and Morton (Horton Hears A Who! (2008)), Blu, Nico, Pedro, Rafael (RIO and RIO 2), Rango, Jewel and Eva (RIO and RIO 2), Baby Dinos (Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs), Po, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Douglas, Carol, Judith, Ira, Alexander, The Bull, K.W., (Where The Wild Things Are), Fox and Skunk (Skunk Fu), Young Prince Komali (The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker), Buck (Oscar's Oasis), Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Ranamon (Digimon), Bowser Jr. (Mario), Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Series), Lana (The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors), Sid (Ice Age Series), and Medli (The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker and Hyrule Warriors) *Turtle - Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening), Annet Futatabi (Annet Again), Zakuro (Tokyo Mew Mew), and Amalthea (The Last Unicorn) Trivia *This Spoof Is Rated PG Because Of Destruction, Some Gore and Violence. *Princess Zelda featured a head slightly larger than that of the MosuZelda suit, with a round face and jaws. Her body is thin. Her fingers were not held apart like the MosuZelda suit, but were grouped together, with the claws becoming less menacing; all following Zelda suits until the 84Zelda suit would have this feature. Her dorsal spines and the tail of the DaisensoZelda are detailed, She is barefoot for this spoof, with pink and yellow fingernail and toenail polish, and eyes were movable. This suit is also called the NankaiZelda *The differences that are seen in the SoshingekiHorton suit is that the neck is wider, and more muscular. The eyes are little larger, giving Horton a more heroic appearance, just like the Zelda it appeared with. His teeth are shorter, now with fangs, and the carapace no longer flops up and down. The spikes on the carapace are now more scatter than in a straight line. *The SanDaikaijuBlu suit looks very similar to its predecessor, ShodaiBlu, but with significant differences. Alterations from Blu's previous traits include more rounded wings with short claws, a longer neck, a smaller and thinner beak, and large expressive eyes in contrast to the pitch black eyes of the ShodaiBlu suit. The suit is also called the DaisensoBlu *The original Jewel puppet looks much like how the following puppets, the HeiseiJewel and TokyoJewel, look. The puppet has a similar pattern as both of them with the same colors of black, yellow, orange, red, white and brown, as well as the fluffy white head, the white butterfly antennae, multiple legs, fairly long abdomen, and blue segmented eyes. The ShodaiJewel is also known as GojiJewel *Alex's snout is dinosaur-like, with several teeth visible when it is open. Its eyes are red, (bearing pupils in promotional images) and its ears are bent similar to a dog's. Its upper half is covered in fur and has a kind of gold look to it, and its lower half has fur only on its legs and tail. The suit's skin is brick-like, and its claws are long. *Rango is a gray color all over, though in some highlights the color can change from a greenish tint or even a form of teal and blue, and has skin with pronounced scaly bumps. Rango has a row of triangular plates running down his back, as well as a bipedal stance, strong legs, fairly short arms, and a big head. *ShodaiBabyDinos is the same dark green-gray color all over, the only exceptions are the mouth, which is pink, as well as its eyes and teeth, which are white. It has big eyebrows and an almost humanoid nose, somewhat like MusukoZelda's. Its snout is very small, much smaller than the normal Showa Zelda suits, and it looks humanoid. It seems that the suit has a smile most of the time. The suit has very small dorsal fins in its back as well. This suit is also called the SoshingekiBabyDinos. *SoshingekiViper takes on a different appearance than the other Viper puppets. The puppet has more of a snake-like appearance and has no feathers, feelers, horns, or a beard for that matter, which makes it have more of a serpent-like appearance. Its eyes have also changed, instead of the occasional glowing yellow eyes which only had slit pupils, this puppet has more character to its eyes sporting light blue eyes, with more circular pupils for a protagonistic approach. *ShodaiFlinx's suit is mostly crimson red and has some orange and yellow color on his design he uses his grappling hook before he had wings. *The Animals Featured Are: Nile Crocodile, Lion, Asian Elephant, Spix Macaw, Cuban False Chameleon, Dwarf Camians, and Pelican. *Instead Of Singing Someday My Prince Will Come Zelda Is Singing My Heart Will Go On. *Instead Of Singing I'm Wishing Zelda Over Her Father's Death Is Playing Zelda's Lullaby While Playing Her Harp. *After Dumbo, Jim Crow, Adult Simba, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, and Timothy Q. Mouse Remove The Blanket To See Zelda, Zelda Said The Words While Sleeping "Groose............... please.......................... just................... push............... them.................... off............ a......... cliff!" *The Animals Are: Zelda=Nile Crocodile, Link=Gharial, Alex=Lion, Horton, Blu and Jewel=Spix Macaw, Rango=Cuban False Chameleon, Baby Dinos=Dwarf Camian, Viper=Snake, and Zelda's Loftwing=Shoebill Stork. *The Pokemon That Made Zelda Is Sceptile, Infernape, Blastoise, Donphan, Fearow, and Tyranitar. *During The Movie Intro Credits A Flashback Scene Is Harry Houndini First Using Sceptile, Infernape, Blastoise, Donphan, Fearow, and Tyranitar To Mutate Those Shiny Pokemon Into Princess Zelda, After The Mutations Are Putted Together He Gets Punched By King Dedede And Princess Zelda Bites King Dedede And Saves Her Dad That Is Injured, And The Intro Credits Conclude With Princess Zelda Crying Over Harry Houndini's Death. Music Soundtrack *Music In The Intro Credits - Prologue (from The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Ending Credits - Staff Roll (from The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie-Spoof Category:Snow White Trailers Category:Godzilla Movie Spoofs Category:Videos Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Skyward Sword